narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beauty of Kindness
The medic from Uzushio could be found meditating on one of the many mountains found in and around kumogakure. He had been still for nearly four hours now. It was nearly mid-day and Nisashi had no intention of leaving until sunset. He took this time to clear his thoughts and contemplate his recent stressful encounter that he still did not fully understand. All he could remember was being attacked and accessing sage mode for the first time in his life. Due to the destructive nature of his transformation, he decided it best to refrain from it's use when possible, and would take this time to think over how to better control it. "Sector 4B, clear. Sector 1B, clear. Area 48, clear... Those are the reports we've gotten, Commander Izuru." A man dressed in a white army style uniform released information from his lips to the lady he known as Commander Izuru. She had her chin resting on the front side of her hand with the elbow up against the desk. In front of her were multiple papers and if someone didn't know any better, it would look like this lady had the role of a . Her jet silk black hair laid down her back and as the light within the room reflected off of it, one would confused her hair with a river of flowing water. The had am expression of boredom on her face. The room filled with in ominous silence. She removed her hand from her chin. "I didn't hear you say anything about Section 4A." Her soft voice played within a small portion of the room. Sometimes, her voice became her weakness. It was a trait she shared with her mother, which most believed didn't match with the type of person she was. That story was for another time though. "Ye- yes ma'am. We have detected an unknown chakra signature in the Section of 4A. However, all of our men are out in different locations." His words were very hesitant almost as if he feared the young woman. "Then I'll go out myself." And with those words, she was . Having heard the arrival of person behind Nisashi stood to meet this person. "Hello there, my name is Nisashi Uzumaki." He said with a slight bow. "What brings you all the way up here?" "This is private area, sir. You're going to have to leave the premises." Again, Izuru's voice was low and not many could hear it while being to far away. Chirping birds were louder than she could ever get, making it hard for one to take her serious. Having been unable to quite make out she was saying, Nisashi took a few steps toward the woman who had approached him. "I'm sorry, I can't quite hear you, would you kindly speak up a bit?" He said before stretching, as his back had gotten quite stiff from sitting still for so long. With the first step that the foreigner took towards Izuru, her hand become engulfed in a . It was like a wave of water following the flow of a river. She held her hand out in front of her, and exerted just a bit of her chakra creating a small shockwave that would only blow wind towards the man. "Another step, and I'll strike." Her voice still low, Nisashi would still be unable to hear her. Still unable to hear her, he saw the lightning covering her hand and realized she was on the brink of attacking him. "Woah, hold a second, you've got it all wrong." He said, taking another step forward with his hands raised. "Just calm down, I'm sure we can talk about this." Izuru gave it no thought, she was a woman of her word, and as Nisashi took his next step she dashed forward. A simple dash was not enough, as he could easily evade it. She completely removed herself from mid dash and as she reappear directly within the proximity of Nisashi, she had her hand thrusting forward already. Preparing to completely pierce through the foreigner's chest. As soon as Nisashi saw the girl begin her, his actions became dictated by reflex before thought. The instant her movement began, Nisashi's skill with bio-electricity kicked his speed and reflexes to a level reminiscent of the famed lightning release chakra mode. He then combined his increased speed with the body flicker technique to dodge the woman's jab and deliver a attempt a palm strike to the woman's back in an effort to mitigate her movement abilities. "I apologize for whatever I may have done, would you please calm down?!" He said after jumping away from the woman. "He acted." Was all she could think, before her senses sparked faster than one being able to wrap themselves in a form of chakra. Through the use of her bodily flickering technique, she was able to create a gap between the two. "What a high leveled technique." She thought, pacing her attention back to the situation at hand. After hearing the words of Nisashi, Izuru took a stiff a firm stance. "Leave." She stated, with her voice projecting over the small portion of the section, it was clear that this time Nisashi would be able to hear her. Nisashi let out a short sigh. "My apologies, I didn't mean to intrude." He began to walk off before stopping and turning back to the woman. "You know, you seem like a capable fighter and I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day. If you are not busy, how about a friendly spar?" Nisashi said, with a warm smile. "If you're too busy, I understand, I'm just quite bored."